Can you bet on it?
by deathbychappy6
Summary: As all of you know, everyone of the Bleach cast has a perk or a weird thing that they usually deny...But deep down...are they willing to bet on it? Rated T for cursing, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I wanted to see where it would take me**

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own bleach or their characters at all.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**And So it Began...**

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes, relaxing the tension in his body and settling in his bed. Soul Society was at a momentary peace, Aizen hasn't quite acted yet, grades were good, no signs of trouble seemed to come his way- these were one of the rare moments where Ichigo just had his time to himself.

"Oi, Ichigo, tell me your opinion on this one"

Ichigo opened his eyes again, slightly annoyed as he turned around to face his closet. Rukia slammed the closet open, sitting on the top shelf as she dangled her legs, putting some finishing touches on a page in her old sketchbook with a light blue crayon.

"You little…I thought you were in Soul Society"

"I found out that the human world had a wider variety of crayons than Soul Society did, so naturally I had to see for myself what they were capable of"

Her eyes lit up as she gave a nod, putting the crayon down. Ichigo sighed, sitting up at the realization he could never get back that moment of peace again today. Rukia turned the sketchbook around for Ichigo to see, clearly seeing the glint in her eye. He put his arms on his knees, leaning in to get a better visual of the picture.

"I call him, 'El Chappy'"

In the center of the page, the small rabbit was drawn with a large sombrero, small ornaments dangling around the edge of the hat. It had large boots on its feet with pink ribbon tied to the side and a mustache, one leaning farther to the right with large swirls on the ends. Its hands were occupied by cake or a tomato, Ichigo could not tell. But it just couldn't prevent him from bursting with laughter at the poorly drawn picture.

"Rukia, that is the crappiest drawing I have ever-

Ichigo had seconds to finish the sentence before he earned a good, solid kick at the top of his head. Ichigo lay on the floor, trying to recover from the fury that was Rukia.

Despite Ichigo's comment, Rukia held the sketchbook proudly against her chest.

"One day, this picture shall be treasured in a museum, Ichigo" She turned to look down at Ichigo who was still getting up. "Then we'll see who's laughing!"

Ichigo managed to sit back on the edge of his bed, rubbing the spot where Rukia's foot came into contact with his head. "I got a good laugh out of that"

"Yo! Ichigo!" Jumping through the open window, Renji landed on the ground next to Rukia with a light thump.

Over the year, Ichigo had finally learned to keep the window open at the expense of the window repair man.

"Renji? I thought you were supposed to be back at Soul Society, too?"

"I was, Captain Ukitake sent me to check up on Rukia"

"Well, she's fine, which is more than I can say for that rabbit over there"

Rukia, who was still proudly picturing the rabbits face framed onto a wall, snapped back to the other two's conversation.

"His name is El Chappy!"

"El Chappy?" Renji confusedly asked.

She gave a solid nod, holding it up for the lieutenant to see. He took a minute to observe the rabbit's face, staring into the black dots that were the rabbits eyes before he burst out into laughter the same way Ichigo did. Before long, Ichigo started to join in a bit as well.

"Rukia, what is that? A tomato?" Renji said in between laughs.

"I thought it was cake!" Ichigo added, earning both males a shove of the sketchbook in their faces, with the strength of a punch.

"You fools have no artistic vision at all! You wouldn't know what a masterpiece was if it hit you right in the face!"

Ichigo took a while getting up this time, considering he took one more hit than Renji did.

"Something hit me in the face, but it wasn't any masterpiece" Ichigo grumbled. Rukia gave him the evil eye as Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Rukia, don't you ever draw anything else beside those bear-things?" Ichigo said, poking at Renji unmoving body.

Rukia picked up her sketch book. "What are you implying?"

Ichigo could see the dark aura forming around her as she got ready for another hit. Renji finally sat up.

"Well, Ichigo's got a point there. I don't think I remembered a time you drew something else"

"Oh really? Well, let's just see then" Rukia started to flip through her sketchbook, momentarily stopping to look at the page. But as minutes passed, Renji and Ichigo started to become bored.

Rukia finally stopped at a page, turning to the two shinigami who had started a game of go-fish.

"I got it!" Rukia announced.

Ichigo and Renji turned to Rukia. "_You_ have an eight?" Renji asked.

"No! Feast your eyes!" Rukia said as she showed them the picture she had been searching for about ten to fifteen minutes now. In the middle of a page, was a pink blob, to what Ichigo could see. It formed into the shape of a rabbit head, with a brown outline and chocolate pieces for the eyes and mouth.

"Rukia, that's a chappy" Renji blatantly said.

"It's a cookie!"

"Of a Chappy" Ichigo deadpanned.

Rukia closed her sketchbook. "Oh, forget it, you two are so critical and un-supportive"

Renji scoffed. "What?"

Ichigo lowered his cards. "We are definitely supportive"

"Oh really? Name one time you have ever complimented my drawings?"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, starting to converse about a few times they might have remembered.

"What about that one-"

"Nope."

Rukia had a blatant smirk on her face, expertly shuffling the cards. "Can't think of one?"

"Alright, alright"

Rukia triumphantly crossed her arms. "Ha!"

"So how about we make this a bit more interesting?" The three shinigami looked off to Ichigo's window, seeing the familiar black cat sitting there.

"How long were you sitting there?" Ichigo asked.

"Long enough,"

"So… what do you mean by 'interesting' exactly?" Ichigo asked, curious to know more.

Yoruichi jumped from the window frame to the bed that held all three. "Well, you and Renji have to go without criticizing Rukia's drawings…"

"And then Rukia has to go without chappy, and the first to break looses. But Ichigo and I are on the same side because we're betting on the same thing, right?"

"Right, but there can be rules set up."

Ichigo smirked. "Alright, the winners get to choose what the loser has to do, sound fair?"

"I'm in, sorry Rukia, but I'm not letting you win"

Rukia scoffed. "I don't need your pity, Renji, because I won't go easy on punishments"

"Then neither will we" Ichigo was already determined to win.

"Ok, then since I came up with the idea, I'll be playing as your moderator, so don't cheat, your bet will officially start tomorrow"

But, what the three didn't know is that their bet could very well be their demise, as well as expand to something even more intimidating.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I wanted to let this have more than one chapter, so… yup ^^ This is when things start to pick up ;D Hint hint…?**

**DISCLAIMER- I, DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT, OWN BLEACH AT ALL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Chappy Everywhere**

* * *

Rukia excused herself from the breakfast table, saying the last formal goodbyes to her brother for the day before she took a commission back at the world of the living. It was day two of the bet, and she was determined not to let go of her resolve. Unfortunately, neither did the other two.

Renji flashed onto Kuchiki grounds, waiting for Rukia with two hell butterflies and his sword, ready to open a senkaimon.

"You ready, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, flash stepping next to Renji and taking control over one of the hell butterflies. Renji nodded, swinging his sword into thin air as it disappeared into the light. He twisted the sword, altering the space around it until a blinding red light formed the shape of the doors, creating the big gate. Rukia jumped into the alternate world with the butterfly following close behind. Renji paused before taking a step through the gate. He took out his soul pager and dialed a few buttons. He pressed the device to his phone, smirking as Ichigo's voice could be heard on the other end.

"_Renji! What the hell is this thing doing in my room?"_

Renji took a minute to snicker, unable to imagine just what his face looked like at that very moment. "You'll see, just keep Rukia busy for now, and make sure she doesn't see it"

Ichigo sighed. _"Whatever it is, this thing getting out of my room as soon as you're done with it"_

"Don't worry, I don't think it'll take long before this bet is ours"

"_Hah… I see where you're headed with this…But…It's staring at me"_

"W-Wha…?"

A shiver ran up Rukia's spine as she tried her best not to hug the closest, fluffy being in her path. She gulped, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at its huggable size.

Ichigo settled on the edge of his bed, trying his best not to smirk and give it away.

As for Renji…

He didn't.

He put one hand on Rukia's shoulder, a large smile reaching ear to ear on his face.

"R-Renji… Wha…"

"Something wrong, Rukia?"

She turned to Renji, having a horrible stutter.

"Th-that thing, that-"

"What thing?"

Rukia's breathe hitched, sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Standing in front of Rukia was a large, white furred stuffed rabbit that had extra large eyes. It was at the exact height of the short shinigami, so Rukia could easily see it eye to eye.

"_So, what's the plan? Make a few jokes?"_

_Renji's smirk grew larger, Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "What rabbit?"_

"What… ?" Ichigo, with perfect acting skills, facial expression turned into a cautious one. He took his shinigami badge and forced his soul out of his body, quickly gripping the hilt on his sword. "Do you sense a hollow nearby?"

Rukia still refused to look at the rabbit, furiously pointing at the spot in front of her.

"What? Don't you fools see it?"

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other, as if Rukia had gone crazy.

"Rukia, do you need to talk with my dad?" Ichigo asked with sympathy and a hint of Renji's devious side.

"Yeah, maybe he can help you…" Renji agreed.

"But, there's nothing wrong with me, it's right there! Can't you see it?"

The two male shinigami looked around. "Rukia, come on, I think my dad's on a break so we can ask him to do a quick check up"

"Ichigo, there's nothing wrong with me! Renji, you have to believe me!"

Ichigo looked at Renji, Renji shaking his head.

The two were having fun with this.

But unfortunately, Rukia found it hard to concentrate and figure out their game when 'the thing' was staring at her with hopeful eyes.

Ichigo carried Rukia's gigai from the closet she had created into her own room.

"Come on Rukia, get in"

"NO! I swear, I'm not-"

"Come on, Rukia. It'll be ok, I promise"

"NO!"

"What do you idiots want?"

"Well, I honestly don't know, Ryuuken. This child seems to be seeing a… bunny. Everywhere"

Ryuuken and Ishiin looked down at Rukia, who was seated in a chair. Ryuuken gave a sour face, at the feel that she was a soul reaper.

"Alright" Ryuuken took a flashlight and shined it I Rukia's eyes for a brief second.

"I'll start with some questions, see if your mind is intact. What is your name?" He asked, watching Rukia's violet orbs following the finger he had started to move in front of her eyes with a hidden, killing intent.

"Rukia. Kuchiki."

From beyond the two doctors, there was an object peeking out of a corner. Rukia frowned, trying to make out the outline of the shape. Her eyes widened in realization as the form stepped out into plain sight.

"Y-You!"

The two doctors looked back at the bunny as he scratched his head, but they seemed to be clueless. They looked back at Rukia.

"Is that what Ichigo was talking about…?"

"What have you dragged me into this time, Ishiin?" Ryuuken uninterestedly asked.

The Bunny walked towards Rukia, holding its paw out. It's face still contained that cheeky grin, and big shining eyes- Rukia's most favorite features of the Chappy.

Rukia looked away. The whole, she knew she had a bet to keep, and the moment she shook it's soft, white, fur hand will be her demise.

"No…" Rukia silently cried inside.

The bunny paused. But when Rukia looked back, she knew it was her end. Yet somehow, a veteran soul reaper and one of the strongest, last Quincy weren't able to see a bunny.

At a nearby window, the glint of a cat's eye shined.

Behind the wall, Renji had to take every single ounce of courage that he could not to laugh at Ichigo, who had started to dance to a thing called the _shuffle_.

Out of pure luck, Ishiin and Ryuuken had picked up on the hints they gave with the explanation of Rukia's 'sickness'.

But in mid-seconds, a scream, followed by a boom followed.

There was ice everywhere, and the Chappy, who was once dancing for the rabbit-ill Rukia, was now half frozen. Rukia looked down, Sode no shirayuki in one hand. Her fists clenched, and she looked up with the most terrifying eyes a chappy lover herself could ever give.

"This…Means…War." She whispered.

Watching by closely, laughing at the Ishiin and Ryuuken frozen to the window, body and cheeks squished.

"Good idea, Renji. But Rukia can fight as well"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 ^^ I think I like to imagine what they're faces would look like when stuff like this happens. I guess I just wonder, so I write it put and put it on here.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. AT ALL.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Toothless

* * *

Ichigo shifted in his bed, trying to find the position he was in before his mind stirred him back to reality. He frowned, realizing there was a lump and underneath his pillow. He groaned, reaching for the small object. It felt smooth, but it also felt like rubber. He pulled it from under and opened his eyes just a bit, glaring at the bright yellow object. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it, Rukia, How many times did I tell you not to-WHAT THE HELL?"

Ichigo dropped the crayon, his eyes widening at his vandalized room. On all four walls, it contained a big picture.

One had the picture of a meadow, smiling trees bending in different directions, and a big yellow sun, having the picture of a baby's smile. But possibly the worst about it, were four figures, one on each wall. There was a chubby, wide eyed, antennae topped creature suited in red, yellow, green, and purple suits. Ichigo looked to his left, jumping a little with sweat rolling down the side of his face. Staring down at where his sleeping form used to lie was the red one- Po. His pupils were wide, and his smile was toothless- all great qualities of what could be Ichigo's future nightmare. He could already hear the theme son ringing in his head, but he just couldn't get over how creepy the thing's face was, especially with the sun staring back in the corner on the same wall! Of course, Ichigo wasn't ready to admit that. He was terrified of the dancing lumps when he was a kid, he's not exactly scared out of his mind, but he was downright uncomfortable.

He even overlooked a bit of the fact he was mad that none of his family realized Rukia was doing this.

He knew who had done this, and he knew exactly who would have it as worse as him.

He reached for his soul phone, dialing Renji's number without taking his eyes off _it_, as if it would jump out and chew on his head, trying to bite it off- but failing with its lack of teeth.

It took about two rings before he could here Renji on the other line.

"_Renji speaking."_

"Renji, is Rukia there by any chance?"

"_No, she should be back at the world of the living. I'm just packing some more clothes before I follow, why?"_

Ichigo was about to speak, but was caught off mid-breathe by an odd, deep, surprised screech from the other line. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle.

_Ok Rukia, let's see what you did to Renji…_

Ichigo hung up the phone, thinking that Renji may have some time dealing with Rukia's act and stared up at the oddly, detailed picture of Po and the rest. His smile from his chuckle disappeared into a sweat drop.

_No way in hell am I losing now…_

It was horrible, it was violating, and it was- striped.

He had reached into his drawers, finding his shihakusho striped with dark green over light green. Opening the rest of his drawers, his jaw dropped slightly. In each of the drawers, that were once filled with his standard black and white uniform now had odd, familiar patterns.

On one section, a part of the one he was holding was striped with dark green over light green, slightly fuzzy to make it look like fur. Its sleeves were extended to the point that it hit the floor. It had eyes and a uni-brow with and awkward smile, three orange triangles sported just above it.

Another section was yellow, with silver for the sleeves and his down his pants, looking like aluminum and had attached yellow gloves. It had the face of a robot, its odd oval eyes together squared in a black box.

Another was a dark blue, with a light blue spot on the tummy with attached blue gloves. It had two eyes and a two-tooth smile.

Another was orange, with foam lumps and one, gouging eye right over his chest.

Possibly, the worst one of all- the last batch was pink. Full on, girl's favorite pink. To make matters worse, around the neck was rimmed with pink flower petals and the shihakusho was stretched out, possibly to puffy to tuck in.

Renji's eyes twitched at its eyes, remembering these characters from a show that sent shivers down his spine. _Yo gabba gabba…_

Renji was about to burst into burst into a swearing fit- but he knew he couldn't.

"Ichigo."

"Y-Yeah…"

"What in the Quincy's name is **that.**"

Uryuu bluntly pointed out at the red thing without consent for Ichigo. Ichigo growled, scratching the back of his head as the eyes of Po drew both of their attention.

"Long story."

"Ichigo!"

From the window, there was the sound of scattering glass, finally withdrawing from Po's toothy stare.

Renji's tattooed eyes shaped into a killing intent, his tooth looking like a fang at the edge of his mad smirk. Ichigo would have laughed if his belongings weren't vandalized as well, and Uryuu did best not to laugh, only raising an eyebrow.

"Rukia is going to fucking pay."

Uryuu cleared his throat. "…Brobbee?"

Renji's eye twitched. "Wanna try on Foofa? Be my guest."

Uryuu declined with a look to the side. Renji was about to speak until he looked up to see Laa Laa, it's hands- or, mitts in the air with a large, hole of a mouth. Renji sweatdropped.

"The hell…"

Ichigo robbed his temples, frowning. "Po…"

Renjis looked at the Po, overlooking Ichigo's bed with the yellow baby sun's cheeks defined with every dimple.

"At least you don't have a tellietubbie string you down while you sleep"

"Yeah? Wanna try BEING Muno? ALL of my shihakusho look like them, right to the damn eyes!" Renji snapped at Ichigo.

"It's weird, cause her drawings usually-"

"Usually what?" An arrogant voice asked.

On the frame of Ichigo window, Rukia sat with a smirk on her face, on leg dangling, the other tucked in.

Ichigo paled, almost losing. Renji glared at Ichigo, because if he lost, he would lose as well. But he couldn't blame the guy-violate a guys room, or clothes in his case- with characters from a kids show, you gotta swear the world out.

Renji frowned. "Rukia, what the hell?"

"Well, what do you think boys?"

"Rukia, you can't be serious- This is my _room._"

"Yah, and my uniform. If this stuff is permanent, what am I going to say to taicho?"

"Oh, some are permanent" Rukia smirked.

"You just got figure out which _isn't _permanent, and what wash it off" then she looked at Ichigo. "And what to use to get it off. But that could take a _very _long time"

She reached into the sleeve of her shihakusho, pulling out an index card. "If you tell me my drawings are horrible and lose the bet, I _might _consider giving you this card of instructions on how to remove it."

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, then back at Rukia.

"They're…Great" Ichigo said through grit teeth and frowning eyes.

"Fucking amazing." Renji said gritting the left side of his teeth.

Rukia's eyebrows rose, a little impressed.

"Alright then, have fun in cartoon land, boys" and she swiftly flash stepped away. Ichigo and Renji heaved a sigh.

"Damn it, Renji! I'm not sleeping in a room with these _things _staring at me!"

"You think I wanna find out what Taicho will do to me after seeing me dressed like damn Foofa or something? He's gonna think I _disrespected the shinigami uniform_" Renji tried his best to mimic his captain. "And then he's gonna rip me to shreds with his Senbonzakura"

"Will you fools of a shinigami please tell me what is going on?" Uryuu spoke over the two.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I told you, long story"

**DISCLAIMER-DO NOT OWN TELLIETUBBIES (I don't even know if I spelled it right…) OR YO GABBA GABBA. Couldn't have said it at the beginning, or it would have ruined it all.**


End file.
